Candy, La Princesita
by TamyWhiteRose
Summary: Historia inspirada en "La Princesita" de 1995 con personajes de Candy Candy
1. Chapter 1

**Candy, La Princesita**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La partida**

 _India, 1914_

\- Hace mucho tiempo, vivía una hermosa princesa en una tierra mística. Conocida como India.

Estaba casada con el apuesto príncipe Rama. Quien había sido desterrado al bosque encantado, por su celosa madrastra, la reina Kaikeyi.

Un día, la princesa Sita vio un ciervo herido en el bosque. Le suplicó a Rama, que fuera a ayudarlo.

Rama, dibujó un círculo en el suelo, y le dijo: "Este es el círculo mágico. Mientras permanezcas dentro de él, nada malo podrá sucederte."

Esa noche, la princesa oyó un gemido espantoso. "¡Aaah! ¡Ayúdenme!" Pensando que su amado Rama estaba en peligro, la princesa salió del círculo para atender el llamado. Al poco tiempo, se encontró con un anciano mendigo. A pesar de que no llevaba dinero consigo, no podía ignorar sus ruegos. Pero en cuanto se quitó el brazalete, ¡El mendigo se transformó en el demonio de 10 cabezas Ravana! Se apoderó de la princesa, y la llevó a su palacio. Donde piensa tomarla como esposa.

Así narraba Candy para su amigo Laki su historia favorita, *El Ramayana.

\- ¿Has conocido a un príncipe de verdad, Maya?

\- Sí, el padre de Laki.

\- Creí que estaba en el ejército.

Respondió confundido el jovencito a su madre.

\- Así es. Él era mi príncipe.

Y yo, su princesa.

\- Pero me refiero a un verdadero príncipe.

\- Todas las mujeres son princesas, es nuestro derecho.

Candy White era una niña alegre, dulce, e imaginativa de cabello rubio rizado, y hermosos ojos verdes. También tenía su nariz llena de lindas pecas. Vivía felizmente con su amoroso padre en la India. Sin embargo, en aquel año llegó la terrible guerra. Y su padre, siendo capitán en el ejército británico, tenía el deber de combatir.

\- Extrañaré todo esto, India es el único lugar en la Tierra que despierta la imaginación.

\- Desearía que nos quedáramos por siempre…

\- Lo sé hija mía. Pero ahora que Inglaterra está en guerra, debo ir también. Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?

\- Pero ¿Por qué debo ir a América?

\- Porque estarás a salvo. Y, además irás a la misma escuela donde estudió tu madre cuando tenía tu edad. Es una ciudad llamada…

\- Nueva York.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Papá? Maya me dijo que todas las niñas son princesas.

\- Maya es una mujer muy sabia.

\- Pero ¿Es cierto?

\- Puedes ser lo que tú quieras mi amor, si estás convencida.

\- ¿Y tú qué opinas?

\- Pienso que eres y siempre serás, mi princesita.

El capitán White besó con ternura la frente de su amada hija para darle las buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, emprendieron el viaje a América. Una noche, estaban los dos en la cubierta del barco. El capitán colocó alrededor del cuello de Candy un camafeo de oro en forma de corazón.

\- Se lo obsequié a tu madre el día de nuestra boda. Quiero que lo conserves.

Dentro de él, había dos fotografías. Una de su madre y la otra de su padre.

\- Era tan hermosa… ¿Qué es lo que más amabas de ella?

\- Es una pregunta difícil. Amaba el brillo de sus ojos cuando reía. Como brillan los tuyos. Amaba el sonido de su voz, cuando entonaba las canciones de La India. Pero lo que más amaba, más que nada, era bailar con ella.

Padre e hija bailaban alegres en la cubierta. Luego de varios días de viaje, finalmente llegaron al Colegio para niñas de la Señorita Minchin. Fueron recibidos por una mujer robusta de mirada dulce y cálida.

\- ¡Hola! Usted debe ser el capitán White. Mi hermana bajara en un momento, estábamos disponiendo la habitación de la pequeña. Tus hermosas pertenencias arribaron esta mañana.

\- Gracias…

\- Oh cielos, Amelia. Amelia Minchin.

Respondió estrechando la mano al hombre.

\- Capitán White.

Llegó la directora de la escuela, una mujer delgada y elegante con cabello castaño oscuro y una larga línea canosa, recogido en un moño. Al contrario de su hermana, sus ojos eran fríos e intimidantes a pesar de que sonreía.

\- Es un placer conocerlo. Y ella debe ser Candice. Qué hermosa criatura.

\- Le decía al capitán que…

\- Gracias Amelia, eso es todo. Síganme por favor.

Mientras recorrían la escuela, la señorita Minchin explicaba la rutina diaria, los momentos de descanso, y las asignaturas que cubría. Estaba tan centrada en ello que no escuchó al capitán mencionar que su hija hablaba francés. Candy se detuvo un momento y pudo ver a una niña de su misma edad limpiando uno de los pasillos. Se veía cansancio en su rostro. No tuvo oportunidad de hablarle, pues la directora regresó a buscarla para presentarla al resto de las niñas, quienes estaban en clase de francés.

*Excusez-moi, Monsieur Dufarge. Niñas, saluden a nuestra nueva estudiante la señorita Candice White.

\- Hola Candice. –Dijeron en coro las niñas. –

\- Debes contarles sobre tu emocionante estancia en La India.

La señorita Minchin comenzó a mencionar las reglas que exigía en la escuela. Pero Candy, llena de molestia, solo pudo concentrar su vista en como una niña de cabello largo peinado en tirabuzones, y mirada de pocos amigos, metía el cabello de la niña sentada frente a ella en el tintero.

\- Las reglas se cumplen al pie de la letra. Pero le aseguro que los resultados valen la pena el esfuerzo. Tenemos la reputación de integrar a las jovencitas más educadas y encantadoras a la sociedad.

\- No lo dudo. –Respondió el capitán White. –

\- Escucha, temo que las joyas y objetos de valor no están permitidos. –Estuvo a punto de quitarle el camafeo. –

\- ¿Y si lo usara en mi habitación, en mi tiempo libre?

\- Bien… Si te empeñas en ello.

\- Sí señorita.

Las otras chicas comenzaban a replicar entre ellas, pero callaron de inmediato ante la mirada severa de la directora. El profesor prosiguió con la lección, mientras Candy y su padre se dirigían a la habitación que le preparaban.

\- Esto es espléndido.

\- Es nuestra mejor habitación.

\- Gracias por sus atenciones Señorita Minchin. Quiero que Candy se sienta como en casa durante mi ausencia. No repare usted en gastos.

\- Claro que no. Bueno, los dejaré para que se despidan. Imagino que falta poco tiempo para que zarpe su barco.

A pesar de que no decía nada, el capitán sabía que su hija sentía tristeza por su partida. Con gran ternura la abrazaba mientras ella se sentaba en sus piernas.

\- Nos escribiremos cada tercer día. ¿Qué te parece tu habitación? Les pedí que fuera la mejor, con ventanas a los lados y una chimenea. Y con tus juguetes y tu ropa aquí, será como si estuvieras… Creo haber visto algo, en la silla que está allá.

La niña tomó de la silla una bonita muñeca de cabello rizado y rubio como el suyo, y vestida de rojo. su color favorito.

\- Ha viajado desde Francia solo para estar contigo.

\- Papá…

\- Se llama Emily.

\- Emily…

\- Las muñecas son las mejores amigas. El hecho de que no puedan hablar, no significa que no escuchen. ¿Sabías que cuando las dejamos solas en la habitación adquieren vida?

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Sí! Pero antes de que entremos y las atrapemos, vuelven a sus lugares, veloces como el rayo.

\- ¿Por qué no adquieren vida frente a nosotros para poder verlas?

\- Porque es algo mágico. Se debe creer en la magia. Solo así será real. Cuando tengas miedo, o me extrañes mucho, solo díselo a Emily. Ella me hará llegar el mensaje donde quiera que me encuentre. Y yo te enviaré otro de inmediato. Y cuando la abraces, recibirás un abrazo mío.

\- Todo está bien papá, no te preocupes. – Respondió ella mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura. –

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Memorizarme en tu corazón?

\- No, ya eres parte de mi corazón.

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente una vez más. Ella lo observó acercarse al carruaje que lo llevaría al puerto desde la ventana. Antes de subir, él levantó la vista hacia ella.

\- Adiós, princesa.

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola queridas lectoras! Espero que estén bien. Finalmente tengo algo de tiempo libre porque terminé otro semestre. Estaré escribiendo lo más que pueda este mes._**

 ** _Esta historia se inspira en La Princesita. Una de mis películas favoritas que no importa cuántas veces la vea, siempre me conmueve. Conservare algunos personajes de la película, y otros serán reemplazados por los de Candy. Quise modificar un poquito la muñeca Emily para que tuviera algo en común con Candy._**

 ** _En esta historia, las edades son acordes a la película. Y conforme avance la historia, habrá pequeños giros._**

 ** _*1 El Ramayana es un relato épico, uno de los más importantes de la literatura hindú._**

 ** _*2 Traducción del francés: Discúlpeme Señor Dufarge._**

 ** _Espero que la disfruten. Un nuevo capítulo de Amor dulce y definitivo se aproxima._**

 ** _Con cariño,_**

 ** _TamyWhiteRose._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Lo que hacen los ángeles**

A la mañana siguiente, las niñas estaban conversando antes de desayunar.

\- ¿Qué fue ese ruido anoche?

\- Alguien estuvo llorando durante horas.

\- Eso no es nada, deberían escuchar roncar a Josephine.

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- ¿Quién es la chica nueva? Ni siquiera ha salido de su cuarto.

\- ¿Vieron todos sus juguetes?

\- Su padre cultiva nueces, son muy ricos.

\- Y es británico, dicen que es amigo del rey y la reina.

\- Pues, yo oí que lo expulsaron de La India porque murió gente por comer sus nueces envenenadas.

Esa mentira, fue dicha por Eliza Leagan. Quien inmediatamente sintió envidia hacia la recién llegada el día anterior. Mientras tanto, Candy salía de su habitación. Antes de alejarse, se devolvió para intentar descubrir a Emily adquirir vida. Pero no lo logró.

\- ¡Cielos! Sí que es veloz.

Al comenzar a bajar la escalera, logró ver en la pared la misma foto que guardaba en su camafeo.

\- Mamá…

\- ¿Candice? No acostumbramos demorar el desayuno por una estudiante.

\- Lo siento, pero encontré…

\- Entiende que no eres la única niña aquí. ¡Oh! Bonjour Monsieur Dufarge. ¿Recuerda a nuestra nueva alumna? Lo visitamos ayer.

\- Sí, buenos días.

\- Candice, él es Monsieur Dufarge. Empezarás clases de francés con él esta tarde.

\- ¿Debo hacerlo?

\- ¡Candice! Por supuesto que sí. Discúlpate con Monsieur en este instante por tu descortesía.

\- Pero no pretendía ser descortés.

\- ¡Ahora!

\- *Monsierur, Je regrette. Mais, Je sais parler français. J'ai étudié en Inde avec mon père. Qu'habitait à Paris quand il était un petit garçon.

\- ¡Esa niña no necesita estudiar francés! Habla como francesa. Dice que se lo enseñó su padre.

\- Entendí perfectamente lo que dijo Monsieur.

\- Lo siento, pero tratamos de decírselo.

\- Bueno, talvez pueda ayudar a las más pequeñas, y también podría auxiliarla con su pronunciación Señorita Minchin.

Ante el comentario del profesor, la directora sintió grandes celos, pero no dijo nada. Ya sentadas para desayunar, la niña que Candy había visto limpiando le sirvió una cucharada de avena.

\- Gracias.

\- Candice, nadie habla en la mesa.

\- No me parece natural.

Su respuesta dejó asombradas a las otras chicas.

\- No volveré a repetirlo.

Después del desayuno, comenzó la clase de matemáticas. La lección consistía en repasar las tablas de multiplicación.

\- Siete por cinco, 35

\- Siete por seis, 42.

\- Siete por siete,49.

Siete por ocho… ¿58? No espere, ¿54? No… ¿55?

\- ¿O 72? ¿O 93? ¿O 12?

\- Lo siento Señorita Minchin, estuve estudiando anoche.

\- Me parece difícil creerlo, y creo que a tu padre también le parecerá difícil.

\- Por favor no se lo diga Señorita Minchin. Le prometo que voy a mejorar. Por favor.

\- Eliza, ¿Puedes continuar?

\- Siete por ocho, 56.

\- Siete por nueve, 63.

El nombre de la niña a quien le costó responder correctamente, era Patty O'Brian. Era a quien Eliza le metió el cabello en tinta. Ella era rellenita, con anteojos, muy tierna, y muy interesada por aprender. Pero a veces, le resultaba difícil comprender las lecciones. Se sentía muy avergonzada por fallar. Candy pudo ver como derramaba una lágrima.

Cuando Candy estuvo en su habitación, pudo ver que un joven con uniforme militar subía a un carruaje.

\- Adiós, papá.

\- Cuídate mucho hijo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la niña escribió una carta para su padre. Una vez que la recibió, la leía refugiado de una lluvia torrencial.

 _Querido Papá:_

 _Ya te extraño. Todo está bien, pero nunca imagine que podría haber tantas reglas en la escuela. Creo que existen por una razón, y trato de obedecerlas. Pero tengo la impresión de que algo está mal._

 _Espero que cuando leas esto, se ilumine tu corazón y haya una sonrisa en tu rostro. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Pienso en ti cada momento, y te amaré por siempre._

 _Tu Candy._

Una tarde, la niña más pequeña de la clase llamada Milly, gritaba y lloraba a todo pulmón en el pasillo de arriba. La Señorita Amelia trataba de calmarla, pero ella no la escuchaba. La dama bajó para buscar una galleta, pensando que la tranquilizaría.

\- Escucha, es muy difícil estudiar cuando estás gritando. – Le dijo Candy saliendo de su cuarto. –

\- ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!

\- La verás pronto.

\- ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡ESTÁ MUERTA Y NO VOLVERÉ A VERLA!

Candy se le acercó, y le contestó con empatía.

\- Verás, yo tampoco tengo a mi mamá.

La pequeña dejó de gritar y levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿No? ¿Dónde está?

\- En el Cielo, con mi hermanita. Pero eso no significa que no pueda hablar con ella, yo le cuento todo. Y sé que ella me escucha.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Porque es lo que hacen los ángeles.

\- ¿Tu mamá es un ángel?

\- Por supuesto. Al igual que la tuya. Tiene hermosas alas de seda, y una corona con rosas. Y las dos viven juntas en un castillo. ¿Sabes de qué está hecho?

\- No…

\- De girasoles, cientos de ellos, tan brillantes como el oro. Y cuando los ángeles quieren ir a alguna parte, solo silban, así: "Fiuii" Y una nube flota hacia el castillo y los recoge. Y los ángeles, velan por el cielo sobre la nube, como una alfombra mágica. Bajo la luna, y a través de las estrellas, hasta quedar debajo de nosotros. Así es como se dan cuenta de que estamos bien. Y a veces, incluso nos envían mensajes. Sin embargo, no podrás escucharlos si gritas y pateas tan fuerte como ahora. Pero siempre pueden reintentar, por si acaso no lo recibimos.

Milly se sintió mucho mejor gracias a Candy. De pronto, ella vio a la niña que le sirvió avena. Ella subió corriendo la escalera.

\- ¡Oye, espera!

\- Ella es Annie, no le permiten hablar con nosotras.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque es la sirvienta. Antes estaba en la calle. Y, no podemos reclamar. Una vez la Señorita Minchin regañó a Patty por tratar de defenderla.

Candy no toleraba el desprecio, y decidió ofrecerle su amistad a Annie. Así que subió las escaleras, y llegó al desván. Encontró a Annie en su pequeña habitación, que era oscura y fría. Su cama tenía un colchón viejo y sucio. Se encontraba frotando un poco de hielo en su pie, estaba lleno de ampollas y le dolía porque sus zapatos le apretaban. Se asustó un poco al ver a Candy.

\- Lo siento, yo…

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señorita? Solo vine a cambiarme los zapatos.

\- No, no necesito nada.

\- Bueno, tendrá que disculparme. Pero las dos estaremos en problemas si se queda aquí.

Candy bajó y decidió que al día siguiente le dejaría una sorpresa.

Continuará…

Traducción* Señor, me arrepiento. Pero, yo se hablar francés. He estudiado en India con mi padre. Quien vivía en Paris cuando era un niño pequeño.

 ** _¡Hola! Segundo capítulo listo. Espero que lo disfruten_**

 ** _Aquí he puesto a Annie como reemplazo de Becky. En la película, Becky es de color, pero en el libro original de La Princesita no lo es. Además, como Candy fue sirvienta en su historia, este giro es válido ¿No?_**

 ** _Eliza reemplaza a Lavinia, la bravucona en la película. Por si no lo recuerdan, Milly es una de las niñas pequeñas del Hogar de Pony._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Historias, y un día de visita.**

\- Atención, fórmense en parejas niñas.

Ordenó la directora para iniciar la caminata vespertina. Candy levanto la vista hacia la torre del desván, esperando que a Annie le gustara su regalo.

La niña de cabello negro y ojos azules encontró en su cuarto una caja con una nota.

 _Querida Annie:_

 _Espero que podamos ser amigas._

 _Candy._

Al abrir la caja, encontró un par de bonitos zapatos nuevos. Suaves y cómodos. Se sintió muy agradecida, y pensó hacerle un regalo también.

Esa noche, estaban reunidas en la sala para la hora de la lectura. Era el turno de Eliza para leer.

\- Sir Edward vio la tristeza en los ojos de su hija, pero sabía que el honor de la familia debía conservarse a toda costa. La nobleza no era algo con lo que se podía jugar. "Te lo suplico Charlotte" Le dijo, "Desposa a Sir John en la primavera como te lo he pedido".

\- Gracias, Eliza. Candice, empieza es tu turno.

Candy pudo ver lo aburridas y adormecidas que estaban sus compañeras, a excepción de Eliza. Tomando el libro, prosiguió con el relato.

\- Charlotte miró a su padre y contestó. "Padre, tienes razón. Debo olvidar mis absurdas fantasías y anhelos infantiles. Pero simplemente no lo hare, lo siento padre, pero cuando me despose será por amor."

Desde ese momento las niñas se entusiasmaron con la historia y se acercaron más a Candy para escuchar. Mientras la Señorita Minchin tomaba el libro.

\- Y así, Charlotte huyó de la casa. Afuera la esperaba Pierre, el apuesto mozo de la cuadra, a quien ella adoraba en secreto. Juntos escaparon a la costa, y zarparon rápidamente hacia la isla de Tahití. Cuando iban a medio camino, ¡Su barco fue atacado por una banda de piratas! Antes de ser devorados vivos, Charlotte y Pierre decidieron arrojarse al mar embravecido. Mientras empezaban a ahogarse, se abrazaron fuertemente, y se juraron amor eterno. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, ¡Apareció un grupo de sirenas, y los rescató!

\- ¡Alto! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- No podía soportar que Charlotte se casara con ese hombre, así que imaginé otro final.

\- ¿Lo imaginaste?

\- ¿Usted no lo hace señorita? ¿Imaginar algo para que parezca real?

\- Imagino que es fácil para una niña que lo tiene todo. De ahora en adelante, no habrá más fantasías en esta escuela a la hora de la lectura, ni en ningún otro momento. ¿Han entendido?

\- Sí, Señorita Minchin.

\- Ahora vayan a la cama en este instante.

\- Jamás había escuchado una historia así en toda mi vida.

\- Apuesto a que sabes muchas, ¿Verdad Candy?

\- ¡Quiero que guarden silencio!

\- Debemos hacer algo con la regla de comunicación.

\- Después de que Minchin se haya dormido, iremos a tu habitación para que nos cuentes una historia de verdad. ¿Qué te parece Candy?

\- De acuerdo, solo si son ustedes tres.

Esa noche, Patty, Milly, y Josephine entraron a la habitación de Candy. Sin embargo, detrás de ellas llegó casi todo el grupo. Ella les relató una parte del Ramayana. Annie la escuchaba desde la puerta.

\- El malvado Ravana encerró a la princesa en la torre de su palacio. Ahí permaneció por muchas semanas, solo mirando por la ventana, y extrañando profundamente a su príncipe.

Llegó el domingo, día en que los padres visitaban a las niñas en la escuela. Candy ayudaba a Patty a practicar francés, mientas la peinaba.

\- * Bonjour papa, Je suis très content de vous voir.

\- * Bonjour papa, Je suis très content de vous voir.

\- ¡Perfecto! Luces igual que Emily.

\- Mi padre odia las muñecas, y detesta venir aquí. Dice que no es su lugar.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te envió?

\- Porque quiere que sea el mío.

Patty bajó la escalera, y se acercó a su padre para saludarlo como había practicado.

\- ¡Mi pequeña! ¡Ahora sí hablas francés!

El señor O'Brian tomó a su hija en brazos y le besó la mejilla para felicitarla.

Candy observaba cómo todas recibían abrazos, besos, y palabras amorosas de sus padres. Abrazaba con fuerza a Emily, para lograr sentir un añorado abrazo del capitán White. De pronto, vio a alguien de espaldas saliendo del internado. Su rostro se iluminó, y se apresuró a seguirlo.

\- ¡Papá!

Pero al voltearse el hombre, se dio cuenta que no era él.

A la noche, Candy les contaba a sus amigas más sobre El Ramayana. Mientras que, en la habitación de Eliza, Luisa se revelaba.

\- ¡Es todo, no lo soporto más! ¡No importa lo que digas sobre sus historias, serán mucho más divertidas que verte cepillar el cabello!

\- Si alguien más piensa como ella, creo que debe retirarse.

Al instante de haberlo dicho, Eliza quedó totalmente sola en su habitación. Lo cual la hizo enrojecer de rabia.

Las tres chicas se unieron al grupo para escuchar la historia.

\- Rama se acercó al palacio de espinas, sin saber que Ravana lo estaba esperando.

\- ¡Oh, no!

\- Ravana lanzó una flecha hacia Rama, él pudo esquivarla. Pero Ravana aún no había terminado. Tomo un arco que podía disparar no una, sino 10 flechas impregnadas con veneno. Las flechas volaron por el aire en dirección a Rama. Golpearon el suelo, y liberaron su veneno. Nubes gigantescas con grueso humo amarillo.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla, el capitán White buscaba a algún compañero para ayudarlo. Se le oprimió el corazón al ver a tantos de ellos muertos. Había uno que sostenía en sus manos una foto de su pequeña hija. De repente, oyó una respiración agitada. Corrió rápidamente hacia él.

\- ¡Cornwell… Stear!

Lo cargó en su espalda, para buscar refugio. Pero, fueron envueltos por una espesa nube de gas venenoso, y todo quedó a oscuras.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Triste noticia, esperanza perdida.**

Pasó el tiempo, y llegó el cumpleaños de Candy. Sus compañeras le aplaudieron cuando apagó las velas. Luego, Eliza habló cínicamente.

\- Seguro que "La Princesa Candy" dará a todas, una porción de pastel adecuada. ¿Verdad, princesa?

\- Le dije que tú lo eras. – Agregó Milly. –

\- Pero no solo yo, todas son princesas. Incluso las altaneras hipócritas y mandonas como tú Eliza.

\- ¡Jajajajaja!

\- ¿Quién quiere pastel?

\- ¡Yo!

Candy comenzó a repartir las porciones. E incluso, le dio a Eliza una grande. En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta, y la directora fue a atender.

\- ¿Sí, puedo ayudarlo?

\- Soy el Señor Barrow, abogado del Capitán White.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Pase usted. Festejamos el cumpleaños de la pequeña Candice.

\- ¿Podría hablar con usted en privado?

\- Por supuesto, por aquí.

La Señorita Amelia y Patty habían empezado a tocar una alegre melodía en el piano, y al ritmo de la música las niñas empezaron a bailar. Candy alcanzó a ver a Annie que cargaba una canasta. Las dos se saludaron en silencio y sonriendo. Luego, Candy fue vendada en los ojos para jugar.

\- Candice es muy popular en el colegio. Nos esforzamos para que este día fuese especial. Temo que su cheque por este mes será muy elevado.

\- Temo que no habrá cheque, Señorita Minchin.

– Respondió el hombre con pesar. –

\- ¿Discúlpeme?

El señor Barrow le indicó que entrara al despacho, y allí hablaron por varios minutos. Al salir, El abogado miró hacia el salón donde celebraban con tristeza. Mientras la severa directora tenía el ceño fruncido. Ella entró a la sala, cerró el piano, y le quitó a Candy la venda.

\- ¡Se acabó la fiesta! Ahora quiero que todas suban a sus habitaciones.

\- Pero Señorita…

\- Candice, te quedarás un momento. Debo comunicarte algo. ¡Vamos!

Las niñas salieron, decepcionadas de que haya terminado su rato de diversión.

\- Amelia, ve a la habitación de Candice y busca un vestido negro sencillo. Si no lo tiene, toma alguno de otra niña.

\- Pero hermana…

\- Has lo que te ordeno.

\- ¿Por qué necesito un vestido negro Señorita Minchin?

\- Candice, temo que debo darte malas noticias. Tu padre… Tu padre…

Candy estaba asustada, negaba con la cabeza rogando que no fuera cierto lo que oía.

\- Se me ha informado que tu padre falleció. Murió en batalla hace varias semanas. Lo lamento, pero esa es la realidad Candice, y nada podrás hacer para cambiarla. Además, el gobierno británico ha tomado el control de su compañía y todos sus bienes, dejándote en la calle sin un centavo y sin nadie que responda por ti. Eso me pone en una posición muy difícil.

La niña sentía su corazón despedazarse en su pecho. Había recibido la peor noticia para cualquiera, y justo en su cumpleaños. Lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era llorar. Pero no se atrevía a hacerlo frente a la estricta mujer.

\- ¿No entiendes lo que te digo? Estás sola en el mundo. A menos que decida aceptarte aquí, por caridad.

Al anochecer, caía la lluvia y resonaban relámpagos y truenos. Candy había cambiado su uniforme, por el vestido negro. Entre sus manos llevaba a Emily, y su libro del Ramayana. La Señorita Minchin la guiaba hacia arriba, llevando un candelabro.

\- Debido a los gastos que has ocasionado, todo lo que posees me pertenece. Tu ropa, tus juguetes, todo. Aunque eso no cubrirá las pérdidas económicas que hemos sufrido. De ahora en adelante, tendrás que ganarte el techo y el pan. Vivirás en el desván con Annie, y trabajarás como sirvienta. Si no te apegas a las reglas y no haces lo que se te ordena, te irás a la calle. Y debes creerme Candice, las calles de esta ciudad no son benévolas con los desposeídos. Te reportarás con Mabel en la cocina a las cinco de la mañana.

Habiendo dicho eso, la directora le entregó una de las velas. De pronto notó lo que la niña tenía en su cuello, y se lo arrebató.

\- Podrían arrestarte por tomar esto. Tienes suerte de que te deje la muñeca, y quédate con el libro. Pero otro incidente como este, y llamaré a las autoridades. Espero que no olvides Candice White, que has dejado de ser una princesa.

Una vez que Candy quedó sola en el frío cuarto, tomó un pedazo de tiza y dibujó un círculo en el suelo. Se recostó dentro de él, y comenzó a llamar repetidas veces.

\- Papá…

Finalmente dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Ya no aguantaba la opresión en su pecho. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy llegó al comedor con el tazón de avena.

\- Candy, ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó Milly. –

\- Candice, servirás a las niñas sin conversación. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió en silencio.

\- Candice trabajará como sirvienta de ahora en adelante. No podrán comunicarse con ella. ¿Han entendido?

\- Sí, Señorita Minchin.

Por la tarde, Candy limpiaba un largo pasillo. Pero justo cuando terminaba, llegó Eliza, y lo atravesó dejando sus huellas, y sin ninguna vergüenza. Después de limpiarlo de nuevo, la rubia salió al mercado. En una ocasión, un varón trató de robarle las compras. Pero no lo permitió. Cuando iba de regreso, el viento le voló el viejo chal que tenía para abrigarse. Cuando llegó a recogerlo, frente a ella estaba un hombre hindú de mirada gentil, con un monito en su hombro derecho. Lo miró por un momento, pero no logró decir nada. Pues, el hombre tuvo que ayudar a quien acompañaba.

\- ¡Cielo santo! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi hijo Alister! ¡Es Stear, Ram Dass! ¡Ayúdame!

\- Tranquilo, vamos adentro.

Esa noche, Candy escuchó un ruido. Una tabla de la pared estaba floja y Annie la levantaba. Por supuesto, la directora no lo sabía.

\- Oh, pensé que estarías dormida. Jamás tuve ocasión de darte tu obsequio de cumpleaños. También quería agradecerte por los zapatos.

Annie le entregó un cojín hecho por ella misma.

\- Es como el sitio donde vivías. ¿Ves los hilos azules? Ese es el río. Y estas son las montañas que siempre mencionas.

\- Gracias Annie, es precioso…

\- Candy, ¿Por qué ya no cuentas tus historias?

\- Son solo fantasías, no significan nada.

\- Pero siempre significaron algo para mí. Hubo días en que creí morir hasta que te escuché hablar sobre la magia.

\- No existe la magia Annie…

Annie volvió a su habitación. Comprendió que Candy deseaba estar a solas. Sin embargo, se mantuvo despierta mientras ella lloraba, hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas.

\- Papá, escúchame… Estoy tan asustada…

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Para la princesa**

Las alumnas salían para la caminata, mientras Candy barría las hojas.

\- Candy, ¿Sigues siendo una princesa?

\- Milly, vuelve a la fila o tendremos problemas.

\- Lo eres.

\- ¡Milly!

\- ¡Oh!

Después, Candy tuvo que ir a la cocina para desplumar un ave. La cocinera sacó del horno un pie de manzana. La Señorita Amelia ya estaba dispuesta a probarlo. Pero Mabel la detuvo.

\- ¡No toques eso! Es para el Señor Cornwell, el vecino. El pobrecillo… Su hijo mayor desapareció en Europa.

\- ¿Te refieres a Stear? Oh, era un chico adorable.

Candy fue de nuevo al mercado. Mientras caminaba, encontró una moneda en el suelo. La tomó, y entró a una panadería. Allí, compró un pan dulce. Pero cuando estaba a punto de darle el primer bocado. Oyó a una mujer con un bebé en brazos, y tres niños un poco menores que ella. Trataban de vender flores, pero nadie quería comprar. Ella pudo ver que aquellos niños estaban mucho más hambrientos que ella misma. Así que se les acercó, y les entregó el pan. Ante ese acto tan generoso, la madre le dijo a una de sus hijas que le diera una flor.

\- Para la princesa. – Le dijo la mujer agradecida. –

Un muchacho rubio y de brillantes ojos azules un poco mayor que ella la había visto. Se sintió conmovido, y quiso ayudarla. Rápidamente la alcanzó.

\- Ten pequeña.

\- ¡Anthony! Ya te he dicho que no regales tu dinero. Eres un tonto.

Candy trató de devolverle la moneda. No quería que aquel jovencito que le mostró gentileza tuviera problemas por ella. Pero la mujer creyó que solo pediría más dinero.

\- ¡Vete! ¿Ves lo que digo? Así nunca te librarás de ellos.

\- ¡Basta ya tía abuela! ¿No ve que está hambrienta?

\- ¡Cállate, y no te atrevas a replicarme jovencito!

\- ¡No, no me callo nada! No tolero las injusticias. ¿Cómo se sentirá si estuviera pasando por esto también? ¿Acaso no querría un poco de ayuda?

\- No puedo con esto, me regreso a casa. Vuelve cuando te hayas calmado.

\- La veré luego.

La dama se alejó, y el muchacho le ofreció a Candy su compañía. Los dos se sentaron en una banca.

\- Lamento mucho que te regañara por mi culpa.

\- No, yo lo lamento. Mi tía abuela les da importancia excesiva a las clases sociales. Pero yo no, al fin y al cabo, todos somos humanos. Espero que no te haya ofendido.

\- No, estoy bien. Y te agradezco mucho tu bondad.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Soy Candy, Candy White.

\- Qué nombre tan dulce tienes. Mi nombre es Anthony Brower.

\- Gracias… Gusto en conocerte.

\- Oye, perdón si soy entrometido. Pero, noto tristeza en tus ojos. ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo…

Candy pudo ver gran dulzura y sinceridad en los ojos de Anthony. Sintió que podía confiar en él. No lo dudo más, y lo abrazó derramando lágrimas.

\- Estoy muy triste… He perdido mi hogar, y a mi padre.

Anthony correspondió tiernamente al abrazo, y trató de consolarla.

\- Todo estará bien… Una niña tan tierna como tú merece la felicidad. Y estoy seguro de que pronto la tendrás.

Aquellas palabras la confortaron, y logró dibujar una sonrisa.

\- Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.

\- Gracias por todo Anthony.

\- De nada princesa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me viste?

\- Así es, y quise ayudarte.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho.

\- Vamos a buscarte algo de comer Candy.

Así lo hicieron. Anthony le ofreció refugio en su casa. Sabía que su tío lo apoyaría.

\- Gracias, pero es mejor que vuelva a la escuela. Si no, la directora estará furiosa.

\- Permíteme acompañarte.

El joven rubio se despidió de ella en la entrada, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, se asomó a la casa del vecino. Pudo ver desde la ventana la tristeza en su rostro, y también de otro joven, quien Candy supuso que era el hermano menor de Stear. Ellos también necesitaban consuelo. Así que les obsequió la flor dejándola en la puerta. Ram Dass se dio cuenta, y sonrió agradecido.

Estando ya en el desván, Candy le dio a Annie la mitad del pan dulce que compró con Anthony. Cuando las dos se habían acostado, un pequeño animal se asomó.

\- ¿Qué sucede ratoncito? ¿También estás prisionero?

\- Candy, ¿Hacía tanto frío donde tu vivías?

\- No.

\- Cuéntame sobre ese lugar Candy. Cuéntame otra vez sobre La India.

\- India…

\- Cuéntame.

\- Bien… El aire es tan caliente allá, que casi se le puede saborear.

\- Apuesto a que debe saber a coco.

\- No, sabe a especias en realidad. Curry, y azafrán.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Los tigres, duermen bajo los árboles. Y los elefantes, se refrescan en los lagos. El viento tibio recorre los campos, y los espíritus cabalgan en él, cantando mientras nos observan. El eco de sus voces, atraviesa las montañas. Y el cielo, se tiñe de múltiples colores, como la cola del pavo real.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Castigos, amistad, y compasión**

Temprano en la mañana, un jovencito cubierto de hollín limpiaba las chimeneas de la escuela. Pero accidentalmente resbaló, y aterrizó en la sala. La Señorita Minchin le jalaba la oreja y gritaba furiosa.

\- ¡CHIQUILLO TORPE! ¡LLENASTE TODO DE HOLLÍN! ¡FUERA! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO IBA A TOLERAR NI UNA MANCHA EN MI CASA! ¡Y AHORA MIRA MI BOTA, ESTÁ SUCIA! ¡OLVÍDATE DE TU PAGA ESTA SEMANA! ¡LARGO! ¡Y LLEVATE TU SUCIA Y RIDÍCULA ESCOBA!

La cruel mujer lo echó dándole una patada. Candy y Annie que estaban afuera se acercaron a ayudarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Es demasiado cruel.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Tom. ¿Y ustedes?

\- Soy Candy.

\- Y yo Annie.

\- Mucho gusto. Bueno, mejor me voy.

\- ¡Espera Tom!

\- ¿Sí Candy?

\- Tengo una idea para darle una lección.

La directora estaba en la sala tocando el arpa. De pronto, le pareció oír que algo caía de la chimenea. Primero se apagó el fuego. Y cuando asomó la cabeza, terminó toda cubierta de hollín. Mientras ella gritaba, los tres chicos reían a carcajadas.

\- Jajajaja, fue divertido. Gracias chicas, adiós.

\- Adiós Tom.

Candy y Annie seguían riendo mientas ayudaban en la cocina. Luego, Candy tenía que llevar leña para encender la chimenea de la habitación que ocupaba antes. Donde ahora, se encontraba Eliza recostada en la cama y cepillando su cabello.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Me he congelado por casi media hora. Date prisa, enciende el fuego. Y procura no tocar nada con tus sucias manos. Esta es mi habitación ahora, y no permitiré que la desordenes.

Candy permaneció en silencio, y encendió la chimenea. Pero Eliza, quiso molestarla más.

¡Aagh! ¿Qué es lo que huele tan mal? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?

La rubia pecosa se paró frente a ella luego de sacudir sus manos. Y comenzó a pronunciar mientras movía los brazos y giraba.

¡Hastaf Okrunasa! Drashanga…

¿Qué estás haciendo? No creo en esas cosas

\- ¡Tanstak…

\- ¡Basta! ¡Basta he dicho!

\- Ta!…

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

\- Es un pequeño hechizo que aprendí cuando vivía en La India.

\- ¿Hechizo? ¿Qué clase de hechizo?

\- Ya lo veras. Pero yo no me cepillaría tanto el cabello en tu lugar.

La castaña por un momento toco su cabello asustada. Pero al instante decidió ignorar la advertencia de Candy.

En la noche, cuando se asomó el ratoncito en el desván, Candy le puso en el suelo unas migajas.

\- Toma, lo guardé para ti.

En ese momento, la rubia de ojos verdes vio que se abría la puerta. Por un momento pensó que sería la Señorita Minchin para pedirle realizar otra tarea. Pero resultó ser Patty quien entraba con una vela.

\- Oh, ¿Aquí vives?

\- No deberías estar aquí Patty. Es muy peligroso.

\- Candy, ¿Por qué ya no te simpatizo? ¿Hice algo malo?

\- No, por supuesto que no. Creí que no me querías como amiga, ahora que las cosas han cambiado.

\- Candy, seguramente estarías bien con otras amigas. Pero me haces mucha falta.

\- Oh, Patty. Lo siento, debí imaginar que no eras como las otras.

 _"Toc"_

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Un golpe, significa "Estoy aquí". Dos golpes, significan "Todo está bien"

 _"Toc, toc, toc"_

\- Tres golpes, significan "No hay moros en la costa" "El demonio Ravana Minchin está dormido."

\- ¡Cielos! Parece una aventura.

\- Mira Annie, tenemos visita.

\- Hola Annie. Candy, extraño mucho tus historias. ¿Quieres contarnos lo que pasó con Rama y la princesa?

\- El humo de las flechas había empezado a desvanecerse. Rama, estaba tendido en el suelo.

\- ¡Oh no!

\- Pero entonces, pasó algo maravilloso. La gacela que estaba junto a Rama, le devolvió la vida.

Al día siguiente, el señor Cornwell y su hijo Archie junto con Ram Dass, y Anthony, quien había pedido permiso para visitarlos un par de días después de enterarse de la desaparición de su primo, habían llegado a un hospital esperanzados. Pues, habían reportado a un paciente que era un soldado aliado rescatado. Sin embargo, no resultó ser Stear.

\- Sufre una amnesia profunda, uno de los efectos secundarios del gas venenoso. Sus ojos sanarán muy pronto. Su memoria… ¿Quién sabe?

\- No es mi hijo.

\- Lo siento, señor Cornwell. Lo encontraron en muy mal estado. Sin abrigo, y sin identificación. Como su hijo era el único reportado como desaparecido, pensamos que podía ser Alister. Lo lamento.

\- Tenía tantas esperanzas. Me siento como un tonto.

\- No digas eso tío.

\- ¿Es su deseo ser sabio, sahib? – Preguntó Ram Dass. –

\- Seguramente un hombre sabio no habría venido aquí.

\- De haberlo hecho, habría mirado más de cerca el rostro del soldado.

\- ¿Y qué habría visto?

\- Sufrimiento, sahib. Necesita que se le atienda.

\- Él no es mi responsabilidad.

\- Un hombre sabio recordaría que este hombre estuvo en el regimiento de Stear. Si su memoria regresa, podría decirle a sahib qué pasó con su hijo.

\- Ram Dass tiene razón papá. Mi hermano podría estar en otro hospital esperando que alguien bondadoso lo traiga a casa y lo aleje de su sufrimiento.

 ** _De vuelta en la escuela_**

Durante la tarde, la directora iría al banco. Y ciertas niñas, habían creado un plan para recuperar un tesoro.

\- Si llega el plomero muéstrale el problema, y no te quedes charlando con él le pago por hora. Y corrige las pruebas de latín para cuando yo vuelva.

\- Sí, hermana.

Patty y Josephine saludaron a la señorita Minchin cuando salió de su despacho. Y en cuanto se alejó de la entrada, se dio la señal.

\- ¡AAAAAHHH!

\- ¡Oh no, Milly!

Una vez que la maestra salió del despacho hacia la escalera, las otras niñas entraron.

\- Busquemos el camafeo.

Mientras tanto, la señorita Minchin se dio cuenta que había olvidado un guante. Así que regresó a la escuela para buscarlo. Cuando entró, oyó a la niña que gritaba.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de controlar a esa criatura?

\- Descuida, todo está bien.

La señorita Amelia había buscado a Candy para ayudarla a calmar a Milly. Patty encontró el camafeo en una gaveta. Estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertas. Pues, la directora estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Pero Annie estaba ahí para ayudarlas.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHH!

La directora volteo a mirar a la niña, y las otras aprovecharon para salir

\- Yo… Yo… Yo…

\- ¿Sí, qué sucede?

\- Yo… Creí ver un ratón.

Milly finalmente dejó de gritar, y Candy salió al mercado. Mientras ella se alejaba, un carruaje llegaba. Los vecinos ayudaban a bajar al visitante de rostro vendado.

\- Lo hace muy bien, ya casi llegamos.

\- Debe confiar en mis ojos, sahib.

Al anochecer en el desván, Annie le cubrió los ojos a Candy sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Annie?

\- Es una sorpresa.

La puerta se abrió, y cinco niñas entraron. Cada una con una vela en la mano. Patty, Josephine, Luisa, Clara, y la pequeña Milly.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

\- Princesa Candy, queremos presentarte algo que hemos traído para ti.

\- En una peligrosa aventura.

\- En nuestra gran cruzada.

\- Arriesgando nuestras vidas.

\- Yo también.

Candy dibujó una gran sonrisa al ver que habían recuperado su preciado camafeo.

\- No sé qué decirles… Ustedes son las mejores amigas que cualquiera querría tener.

En ese momento, la ventana se abrió de golpe y las niñas gritaron al ver que entraba algo.

\- No se asusten. Es solo mi amigo el mono, Hanuman.

\- ¿De dónde salió? –Preguntó Patty. –

\- De la otra casa, de ahí. – Señaló Annie. –

\- A Hanuman le gusta venir a visitarme. – El monito se subió a su hombro. –

\- ¿Puedes hablar con él Candy?

\- Claro. Hanuman, saluda a mis amigas.

Las niñas rieron con los ruiditos del pequeño animal. Luego, todas se juntaron alrededor de la cama de Candy para escuchar otra parte más del Ramayana.

\- Después de que Rama volvió a la vida, se apresuró hacia el palacio del monstruo para rescatar a la princesa Sita. De pronto… ¡Ravana apareció!

\- ¡AAAAAAHHH!

Candy les cubrió la boca, rogaba porque no las hubieran oído.

Por otra parte, Eliza Leagan cepillaba su cabello como de costumbre. Pero, al ver que el cepillo se llenó de cabello caído, se desmayó del espanto.

\- Será mejor que les cuente el resto de la historia más tarde.

Candy bajó a Hanuman, y este volvió al hombro de su dueño quien lo esperaba en la ventana. Él hizo una reverencia sonriendo para despedirse, y las niñas lo imitaron. Pero de repente, la puerta se abrió, y la malvada directora entró furiosa.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

\- ¡No tienen la culpa! Yo les pedí que vinieran.

\- Ustedes bajen, ya hablaremos más tarde. Annie, permanecerás en tu habitación todo el día de mañana sin comer. ¡Fuera!

La pelinegra salió corriendo aterrada.

\- Y tú, harás sus labores además de las tuyas, sin desayunar, almorzar, o cenar. Ya es tiempo de que aprendas Candice White, que la vida real no tiene nada que ver con tus absurdas fantasías. El mundo es cruel y despiadado, y es nuestro deber sacarle la mayor ventaja. Debemos ser productivos y útiles. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

\- Si señorita.

\- Excelente.

\- Pero no lo creo.

\- ¡No me digas que sigues creyendo que eres una princesa! ¡Cielo santo criatura, mira esto! ¡O mejor aún, mírate en el espejo!

La rubia no se dejó intimidar por las palabras de la mujer y contestó firme y segura.

\- Soy una princesa, todas las niñas lo son. Aún cuando vivan en diminutos desvanes, aún cuando vistan con harapos, aún cuando no sean bellas, inteligentes, o jóvenes, siguen siendo princesas. Todas lo somos. ¿Su padre nunca se lo dijo? ¿No lo hizo?

\- ¡SI VUELVO A ENCONTRARTE AQUÍ CON ALGUNA DE LAS CHICAS, TE ECHARÉ A LA CALLE!

La directora cerró la puerta de ambas habitaciones y se enjugó una lágrima. Aquella niña, sin pensarlo, le dio donde más le dolía. Pues aquella mujer, jamás en su vida fue llamada princesa. Aquello aumentó los celos que tenía de Candy.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Un gran festín, y una huida**

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Sin comer todo un día…

\- No llores Annie.

\- Estoy asustada… Si Minchin me hecha, no tendré a donde ir.

\- Eso no es cierto, yo estoy contigo. ¿Sabes? Te veo como a una hermana.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Hagamos la promesa, de siempre cuidar una de la otra.

Lo prometo. – Las dos niñas se abrazaron cariñosamente. –

\- Ahora, ¿Qué haremos con lo de la comida?

\- Morirnos, supongo.

No, solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer. Disfrutaremos un gran banquete antes de dormir, y así estaremos satisfechas todo el día de mañana.

\- ¿Qué banquete?

\- Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Ves la mesa que está por allá? Está cubierta un hermoso mantel. Con velas, y charolas llenas de cosas deliciosas. Vamos Annie, dime qué clase de comida hay ahí.

\- Pero yo no veo nada.

\- ¡Inténtalo Annie! Usa tu imaginación. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Acerca de la magia.

La niña se convenció, e imaginó una de sus cosas favoritas.

\- Panecillos.

\- ¡Bien! ¿De qué clase?

\- De toda clase, todos los que El Señor ha preparado. Y todos calientes.

\- ¡Bien! Oh, pero no estamos vestidas para un banquete tan elegante… ¡Ya sé! Yo usaré una larga capa de terciopelo con piel en el cuello. ¿Y tú?

\- Pues, siempre me han gustado los brillantes. Anillos, brazaletes, y un hermoso vestido adornado con lentejuelas.

\- ¡Huuum! ¿Hueles esas salchichas?

\- ¡Me encantan las salchichas!

Así las niñas recuperaron su ánimo con aquel festín imaginario. Ram Dass, las observaba por la ventana. Con todo lo que escuchó, elaboró un plan para el día siguiente. Candy y Annie durmieron juntas esa noche.

La pequeña soñó con el final de su historia. Donde el príncipe Rama disparaba una flecha hacia el cielo, el cual lanzó un rayo hacia el perverso Ravana, derrotándolo finalmente. Y el apuesto Rama, recibía en sus brazos a su amada Sita.

Temprano en la mañana, el pequeño Hanuman subió a la cama, y tocó las mejillas de Candy. Ella despertó asombrada, la triste habitación del frío desván estaba totalmente transformada. Candy y Annie estaban cubiertas por un cálido edredón dorado, y todo estaba bellamente decorado con telas. También había dos bonitas batas, y dos pares de zapatillas doradas con pompones de colores. Y sobre la mesa, ¡Había un verdadero festín! Con frutas, dos copas con jugo, e incluso los panecillos y salchichas que habían imaginado. Candy sacudió un poco a su amiga emocionada.

\- ¡Annie, Annie!

Annie quedó boquiabierta con lo que vio.

\- ¡Santo Dios! Candy creo que exageraste un poco esta vez.

\- No fui yo.

Ambas niñas estaban muy confundidas y sorprendidas. Se probaron las prendas que había para cada una, y les quedaban a la perfección.

\- Siento que he sido tocada por un ángel.

\- ¡Mira! Lo que ordenamos.

\- Me asusta un poco todo esto.

\- Y a mí. ¿Crees que no deberíamos comerlo?

\- No estoy tan asustada

\- Jajajaja.

Las dos amigas disfrutaron su delicioso desayuno, infinitamente agradecidas con su benefactor misterioso. No sospechaban que él las estaba observando. Había dado el desayuno al visitante que cuidaban.

\- Gracias por su hospitalidad, lamento causar tantas molestias.

\- Descuide, sahib.

\- Esa palabra… Me suena familiar. Sin embargo, ignoro lo que significa,

\- No es castellano. La usamos en mi país, La India,

\- La India…

\- ¿La conoce?

\- No. Todo es tan borroso… Quizá algún día logre aclararse.

\- Así será sahib, así será.

Candy tuvo energía todo el día para completar los quehaceres. Sin embargo, al anochecer la malvada directora entró enfurecida al desván. Pues, se dio cuenta que faltaba algo en su oficina.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el camafeo? ¡Devuélvemelo!

Candy empezó a quitárselo del cuello. No quería tener problemas con ella. Pero en cuanto la mujer vio bien el entorno se impactó.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿De dónde salió?

\- No lo sé, desperté y aquí estaba.

\- Lo has robado ¿Verdad? ¡Como robaste este camafeo!

\- ¡No!

\- No eres más que una sucia ladrona. ¡Y es mi deber proteger a las niñas de animales como tú!

\- Pero Señorita Minchin…

\- ¡EMPACA TUS COSAS, MUY PRONTO TE IRÁS CON LA POLICÍA!

La directora la encerró, ignorando sus súplicas.

\- ¡Señorita Minchin, no lo haga! ¡Señorita Minchin! ¡Señorita! ¡No! ¡Por favor!

\- Ya me escuchó, quiero que se la lleven de inmediato. – Dijo la mujer antes de colgar el teléfono. –

 **Mientras tanto en la casa del señor Cornwell…**

\- ¡Vaya! Se ha quitado los vendajes.

\- No tenía sentido seguir usándolos, ya puedo ver.

\- Es maravilloso, esperamos que también recupere pronto su memoria. – Comentó Anthony gentilmente. –

\- Gracias, jovencito.

\- Pase usted, tome un poco de té.

 **De vuelta en el desván…**

\- No te preocupes, estoy segura que van a creerte.

\- No Annie, debo salir de aquí.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Mi habitación también está cerrada.

Afuera llovía fuertemente, y en pocos minutos llegó el carruaje de la policía.

\- ¡Ya están aquí!

En ese momento, Hanuman entró por la ventana, y le dio a Candy una idea.

\- ¡Rápido, ayúdame con este tablón!

\- ¡Por aquí de prisa!

\- Sí, señora.

Algunas de las niñas se levantaron al oír tantos gritos preguntándose qué ocurría.

Candy y Annie, habían puesto el largo tablón en forma horizontal, hasta llegar a la otra ventana. Candy planeaba caminar por él, pero Annie estaba aterrada.

\- ¡Candy, te caerás!

\- Puedo hacerlo. Regresaré por ti, lo prometo. – Le contestó mientras la abrazaba. –

Candy comenzó a caminar por el tablón. Hacía todo lo posible por mantener su equilibrio. Resultaba muy difícil, por lo inestable y resbaloso que quedó por la lluvia. En ese momento, entró la cruel directora con los policías.

\- ¿¡Qué está haciendo?! ¡Regresa aquí!

La mujer trató de sujetarla por el vestido, pero ella logró desprenderse, y llegó a la mitad.

\- ¡La bestia asquerosa se escapa!

Repentinamente, cuando ya casi llegaba a la ventana, el tablón se salió, y Candy comenzó a caer. Annie gritó horrorizada.

\- ¡CANDY, NOOOO!

\- ¡AAAAAHHH!

Afortunadamente, la rubia logró sostenerse de la cornisa, y escalar hasta lograr entrar.

\- ¡No se queden ahí, vayan a esa casa y encuéntrenla! Y también quiero que se lleven a esta.

\- Sí, señora.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Reunidos**

Candy recorrió la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Intentaría salir sin que la vieran, pues no quería perturbar a nadie. Al bajar la escalera, oyó voces masculinas que provenían de la sala.

\- Anoche lo escuché hablar mientras dormía.

\- A veces cuando sueño, siento que una parte de mí ha desaparecido. Es una sensación extraña, mi corazón recuerda algo que mi mente ha olvidado.

La niña llegó a la entrada, dispuesta a salir. Pero la policía ya se acercaba. Así que buscó dónde ocultarse. Los policías tocaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién será a esta hora? – Se preguntó el señor Cornwell. –

Ram Dass atendió el llamado.

\- Déjenos entrar.

\- Una niña de mi escuela escapó hacia esta casa.

\- Ram Dass ¿Qué sucede? – Llegó el señor Cornwell con su hijo menor. –

\- Lamento molestarlo, pero una niña se oculta en su casa ilegalmente.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Revisen las habitaciones!

Justo en ese instante, un rayo cayó en el techo, causando un apagón.

\- ¡Oh, ahora no! Ram Dass, trae algunas velas por favor.

\- Sí, sahib.

\- ¡Empecemos por el desván!

\- ¡Vamos!

Anthony y Archie no estaban de acuerdo en que persiguieran a una niña. Mentalmente, decidieron hacer lo posible por defenderla en cuanto la encontraran. A causa del apagón, la niña de ojos esmeralda no identificaba las siluetas. Pero sí notó que dejaban la sala. Pensando que estaba vacía ahora, Candy entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?

Candy se volteó asustada. Vio que un hombre se levantaba del sillón junto a la chimenea, que débilmente iluminaba la habitación y se acercaba a ella. La pequeña rubia se sentó en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas, y lloró llena de temor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

La niña no respondió. Pero el hombre insistió suavemente.

\- Por favor, dímelo. No voy a hacerte daño. ¿No me dirás cómo te llamas?

Luego de unos segundos, ella contestó entre sollozos.

\- Candy…

\- Candy. Es un nombre hermoso. Candy…

De repente, la electricidad se restauró, y la pecosa levantó la mirada. Quedó muda de asombro por el rostro que vio frente a ella.

\- ¿Papá?

No podía equivocarse, allí estaba su amado padre. A quien tanto había añorado.

\- Papá.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¡Papá! – Ella se acercó a abrazarlo, pero el hombre no entendió por qué. –

\- Lo siento…

\- ¡Papá soy yo, soy Candy!

\- Candy, ¿Tú me conoces?

La niña no podía creer lo que oía. Le habló desesperada sin querer soltarlo.

\- ¡Oh cielos, papá! ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo! soy Candy! ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas a La India? ¿A Maya? ¿Recuerdas el Ramayana? ¡A Emily! ¡El camafeo con la fotografía de mamá!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Papá, por favor!

\- ¡Candice!

Habían llegado los demás a la sala. Anthony quedó boquiabierto al ver que se trataba de Candy. Estaba seguro de que ella era inocente.

\- ¡No le hagan daño, debe haber un error!

\- ¡Papá, por favor!

\- ¿Conoce a este hombre? – Preguntó el dueño de la casa a la directora. –

\- ¡Tienes que decirles papá!

A pesar de haberlo reconocido, la mujer de corazón de piedra mintió.

\- Esta niña no tiene padre. ¡Llévensela!

\- ¡No, Candy! – Anthony trató de impedirlo, pero fue detenido por dos oficiales. Mientras los otros cargaban bruscamente a Candy. –

\- ¡AAAAHHH! ¡NOOO! ¡PAPÁÁÁ!

\- Lo lamento tanto…

\- ¡NOOO! ¡NOOO! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

El muchacho de ojos azul profundo, logró deshacerse del agarre y corrió afuera a tratar de ayudarla. Mientras el hombre sin memoria, repentinamente sentía como todo iba encajando, y de nuevo tenía aquella punzada en su corazón. Afuera estaba Annie empapada y sostenida también por un policía.

\- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Métanla!

\- ¡PAPÁ AYÚDAME!

\- ¡Suéltenla! ¡Déjenla en paz!

Anthony la tomó de la mano e intentó liberarla, cuando de pronto…

\- ¡CANDY!

Padre e hija corrieron a su encuentro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia, y la niña saltó a sus brazos.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá, te extrañaba!

Los residentes de la casa se conmovieron ante la escena. La malvada directora se alejó de ahí, derrotada y silenciosa.

\- ¡No me vuelvas a abandonar papá!

\- ¡Oh, te amo!

Annie fue liberada, y se unió al abrazo.

\- Mi princesita…

El capitán White elevó su mirada al cielo infinitamente agradecido por el milagro. Ram Dass y Anthony rieron llenos de alegría mientas Archie y su padre sonreían de oreja a oreja.

Poco después, todos conocían la historia completa. El capitán White comenzó a trabajar para recuperar sus bienes, y reportó a las autoridades acerca de las crueldades de la señorita Minchin. De nada le sirvió tratar de engañar a los oficiales, pues su hermana Amelia, cansada de su injusto dominio se presentó como testigo de sus abusos contra Candy y Annie, y lo infelices que hacía a las otras alumnas. La corte la sentenció a encarcelamiento por 10 años, y a trabajar de deshollinadora todas las tardes durante ese tiempo.

El señor Cornwell, se convirtió en el nuevo director del internado, y el lugar se trasformó en un sitio mucho más alegre para las niñas. Cierto día, El señor Cornwell organizó un paseo para todas las niñas y su familia a Central Park. Anthony y Candy se alejaron un poco del grupo, y caminaron hasta un gran roble. Sin dudarlo, Candy trepó. Le encantaba hacerlo. Anthony subió también, y ambos rieron sentados en la gruesa rama.

\- El viento despeja mis pensamientos…

\- Candy…

\- Soy tan feliz…

\- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

\- De alegría Anthony… Tuve mucho miedo y creí que me quedaría sola… ¡Pero papá volvió! ¡Volveremos a casa!

Candy se arrojó a los brazos del rubio mientras las cálidas lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. Él cerró sus ojos y sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello y su espalda.

\- Te lo dije, sabía que la felicidad llegaría para ti.

\- Gracias Anthony, tú me ayudaste a recuperar mi esperanza.

\- La sonrisa te hace más hermosa, niñita pecosa.

El chico de ojos como el cielo, le besó nuevamente la mejilla. Lo que la hizo sonrojarse tiernamente.

De repente, pudieron ver un carruaje acercándose al parque. Anthony logró distinguir a su tío Albert que bajaba de ahí. Los dos jovencitos bajaron del árbol, y el muchacho corrió a abrazarlo. Los dos eran tan parecidos, que si Albert fuera de su misma edad, podrían ser gemelos. Archie, el señor Cornwell, y Ram Dass también lo saludaron cálidamente.

\- ¡Qué alegría verte tío! Creí que te habías ido en viaje de negocios.

\- Bueno Anthony, eso planeaba la Tía abuela. Pero surgió algo mucho mas importante.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo?

\- No, nada de eso. De hecho, les traigo una noticia maravillosa.

\- Ah, ¿Sí?

\- Ven aquí. – Indicó el rubio mayor volteando la mirada hacia el carruaje. –

Del vehículo salió un joven con anteojos y cabello negro. Tenía algunas cicatrices en su rostro, y un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo. Había sido encontrado por su tío en el hospital, y luego de un buen reposo, lo llevaba a reunirse con quienes tanto amaba y extrañaba. Su familia lo reconoció enseguida.

\- ¡STEAR, HERMANO!

\- ¡ALISTER, HIJO MÍO!

El joven fue abrazado por su padre, hermano, y primo con cuidado de no lastimar su brazo. Y Ram Dass lo saludó gentilmente.

\- Bienvenido a casa, joven Alister.

\- Creí que te había perdido hijo…

\- Aquí estoy papá, gracias a Dios, y al capitán White. Él me abrigó para protegerme del gas venenoso.

\- Lo sé hijo… Que alegría que hayas vuelto.

\- No nos dejes de nuevo hermano, por favor…

\- Archie…

Las niñas estaban realmente conmovidas. Especialmente Candy, otro milagro había ocurrido, y su corazón se llenó de gozo.

 _ **Meses después…**_

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Apenas sí lo reconozco, me alegra que todo se aclarara.

\- Me han devuelto todas mis propiedades. Vine a despedirme, y a agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

\- No más de lo que usted hizo por mi hijo.

\- Cuídense señor Cornwell.

\- Ustedes también. Debe estar feliz de volver a casa.

\- Gracias.

-Cuide bien de nuestro sobrino, por favor.

\- Puede contar conmigo señor Andley.

\- Solo llámeme Albert. – Agregó gentilmente. –

\- De acuerdo Albert.

Candy y Annie, salieron juntas de la escuela usando bonitos vestidos. Ahora serían hermanas, pues Annie había sido adoptada. Luego llegó Anthony, quien fue invitado a acompañarlos por una temporada, ya que había mencionado que ansiaba conocer La India. Inclusive, comenzaba a nacer un gran amor por Candy en su corazón. Se prometió a si mismo cuidarla siempre, y declarársele al crecer un poco más. Recibió la autorización de su tío. Y su tía abuela, al enterarse de quién era realmente Candy, le ofreció una disculpa, y agradeció a su padre por proteger a Stear.

Las alumnas del Colegio Cornwell se acercaron a despedirse.

\- Cuídense mucho Candy.

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes.

\- ¡Emily! – Exclamó la pequeña Milly dando saltitos y tomando la muñeca. –

\- Cuando piensen en mí, díganselo a Emily, y ella me hará llegar el mensaje. Cuando la abracen, estarán abrazándome.

\- Entonces la abrazaremos todos los días. – Prometió Patty abrazándola. –

Había alguien que aún no se despedía, Eliza. Candy se le acercó, sin ninguna pizca de rencor. Y repentinamente, la chica de tirabuzones la abrazó. Había aprendido la lección, y aquel abrazo era su forma de pedir perdón. Candy sonriendo le correspondió, todas quedaron asombradas y contentas a la vez.

\- Adiós.

\- Adiós.

\- Vamos Milly.

 _ **Mientras tanto en un callejón…**_

Una mujer toda llena de hollín, era llamada mediante un silbido por cierto jovencito a quien había maltratado.

\- Sí ya voy, ya voy…

\- ¡Vamos, date prisa! Te he estado buscando Minchin. Recoge ese balde.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Cuándo voy a descansar?

\- Sígueme.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué llevas aquí, piedras?

Los cuatro viajeros se despidieron hasta que el carruaje se alejó de la escuela

\- ¡Adiós, Ram Dass!

\- ¡Adiós, amigas!

\- ¡Adiós, Hauman!

\- ¡Hasta pronto tíos! ¡Hasta pronto Stear y Archie!

\- ¡Adiós a todos!

As the moon, kindles the night.  
As the wind, kindles the fire.  
As the rain fills every ocean, and the sun the Earth.  
Your heart will kindle my heart.

Take my heart, take my heart.  
Kindle it with your heart.

And my heart, cannot be kindled without you  
Your heart will kindle my heart

 _ **Fin**_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega esta historia. Gracias a todas las que la han seguido, y leído dejando comentarios y también de forma anónima.**

 **Stormaw: Gracias amiga por todo tu apoyo y tus bellos mensajes.**

 **Yuyu: Qué linda, gracias me alegra que te gustara.**


End file.
